Some electric and electronic components require some form of cooling during use. In certain scenarios, active cooling is provided by bringing a stream of air or a flow of liquid (i.e., coolant) into thermal contact with the heat-generating device(s). Heat is absorbed by the air/coolant as it passes by the heated region, and thermal energy is then dissipated from the cooling medium in some way, such as using a radiator.
In liquid-cooling systems, the coolant is usually circulated through one or more conduits that are designed to absorb the generated heat and transfer it to the medium flowing inside. Some such conduits have internal structures designed to improve the heat transfer into the coolant. However, manufacturing such conduits with internal structures can be challenging.